Thomas and the Magic Railroad (2000)
Thomas and the Magic Railroad is a 2000 British/American/Canadian live-action/animated hybrid based on the 1984 series, "Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends" and the 1989-1995 PBS series "Shining Time Station" produced by Gullane Pictures and released by Icon Film Distribution on July 14, 2000 and Destination Films on July 26, 2000. It was released in Japan, Germany and Australia in late 2000 and finally in New Zealand on April 7, 2001. Storyline Thomas the Tank Engine and his friends are being threatened by diesel engines like the surly Diesel 10 and his sidekicks Splatter and Dodge. Even the magical Mr. Conductor, who has always traveled between the train world and the human world of Shining Time Station, is losing his powers and sparkle. In the middle of this crisis, Lily meets up with Mr. Conductor on the way to visit her lonely grandfather Burnett Stone. Brave Thomas reminds them all that "even little engines can do big things." Sound Effects Used * Sound Ideas, COMEDY, ACCENT - KITCHEN BAND, MUSIC, PERCUSSION * Sound Ideas, TRAIN, STEAM - WHISTLE, MANY BLASTS, CLOSE UP * Sound Ideas, TRAIN, STEAM - WHISTLE, DISTANT, LONG BLAST 02 * Sound Ideas, LEAVES - LEAVES: RUSTLING 01 * Sound Ideas, ELECTRICITY, SPARK - HIGH VOLTAGE SPARK, ELECTRICAL 01 * Sound Ideas, ELECTRICITY, SPARK - HIGH VOLTAGE SPARK, ELECTRICAL 03 * Sound Ideas, FLY - SINGLE FLY BUZZING AROUND, ANIMAL, INSECT, 01 * Sound Ideas, HUMAN, LAUGH - GIGGLY LAUGH: FEMALE * Hollywoodedge, Gusts Heavy Cold Wind PE031601 (Only heard in the director's cut.) * Hollywoodedge, Air Brake Hiss Truck PE079201 * Hollywoodedge, Small Group Kids Chee PE142801 * WILHELM SCREAM * MICROSOFT WINDOWS 95 STARTUP SOUND (Used for a telephone ringing inside a flower.) Image Gallery Thomas and the Magic Railroad Sound Ideas, TRAIN, STEAM - WHISTLE, MANY BLASTS, CLOSE UP.png|Sound Ideas, TRAIN, STEAM - WHISTLE, MANY BLASTS, CLOSE UP Thomas and the Magic Railroad Sound Ideas, TRAIN, STEAM - WHISTLE, MANY BLASTS, CLOSE UP 2.png|Sound Ideas, TRAIN, STEAM - WHISTLE, MANY BLASTS, CLOSE UP Thomas and the Magic Railroad Sound Ideas, TRAIN, STEAM - WHISTLE, MANY BLASTS, CLOSE UP 3.png|Sound Ideas, TRAIN, STEAM - WHISTLE, MANY BLASTS, CLOSE UP Thomas and the Magic Railroad Sound Ideas, TRAIN, STEAM - WHISTLE, MANY BLASTS, CLOSE UP 4.png|Sound Ideas, TRAIN, STEAM - WHISTLE, MANY BLASTS, CLOSE UP Thomas and the Magic Railroad Sound Ideas, TRAIN, STEAM - WHISTLE, MANY BLASTS, CLOSE UP 5.png|Sound Ideas, TRAIN, STEAM - WHISTLE, MANY BLASTS, CLOSE UP Thomas_and_the_Magic_Railroad_Hollywoodedge,_Small_Group_Kids_Chee_PE142801.png|Hollywoodedge, Small Group Kids Chee PE142801 External Links * http://www.metacritic.com/movie/thomas-and-the-magic-railroad * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thomas_and_the_Magic_Railroad * https://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/thomas_and_the_magic_railroad/ Category:Movies Category:Movies That Don't Use Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057504 Category:Movies That Don't Use PLINK, CARTOON - SOUR PLINK Category:Movies That Don't Use Short Bulb Horn Honk CRT020701 Category:Movies That Don't Use ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT Category:Movies That Don't Use HIT, CARTOON - BIG HEAD BONK Category:Movies That Don't Use CARTOON, DONKEY - SINGLE DONKEY BRAYING Category:Movies That Don't Use COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 01 Category:Movies That Don't Use BIRD, ROOSTER - MORNING CALL, ANIMAL 01 Category:Movies That Don't Use Bird Rooster 2 Crow Category:Movies That Don't Use HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 06 Category:Movies That Use Small Group Kids Chee Category:Movies That Don't Use CARTOON, SLIDE - MEDIUM VIOLIN SLIDE DOWN Category:Movies That Don't Use CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE: FAST ZIP UP Category:Movies That Don't Use CARTOON, WHISTLE - FAST ZING WHISTLE, ZIP Category:Movies That Don't Use CARTOON, AIRPLANE - PROP PLANE DIVE AND SWOOP BY Category:Movies That Don't Use Single Cow Moo CRT011601 Category:Movies That Don't Use Horses Several Whinn Category:Movies That Don't Use Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 Category:2000 Movies Category:2000s Movies